jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle
Miracle ''(ミラクル Mirakuru) ''- Stand of Brie Camembert, featured in ''Jean's Bizarre Adventure'', awakened via Jolyne's Pendant. Appearance Contrasting Brie's slight, feminine physique and childish character, Miracle resembles a full-grown adult men, having big muscles and almost entirely black color palette. It's built out of electrical wires, only the eyes resemble metallic binoculars with green glasses and dark-green pupils. Electrical discharges are often seen jumping between lines of wires. Personality Stand itself is silent, excluding moments after rushes, when it says "WOAH-OH-OH" or "YE-YE-YEAH" with triumph. Its personality resembles Star Platinum, as it's mostly obedient to the user, but there are times when it shows some self-preservation, like trying to protect and take care of the user (automatic healing when user is severely damaged and has not enough will to do it herself, for example). It may be due to the lack of proper father figure most of Brie's life. Abilities Miracle is a close-range Stand when packed, but using its wires allows it to work at the range of even almost 50 meters from the user (49,99 m, to be exact). Trying to get further inflicts damage to the user. Wires As Miracle is entirely built out of the electrical wires, it has an ability to extend them from the insides. There isn't any known limit of number of wires pulled out at one time. In the story Brie discovered three types of wires, but possibly there are more. When a wire is cut, it can "regrow", but damage inflicted to the user stays. Healing Wires These wires, connected with something living and damaged, can heal it in seconds. That's the reason Brie is the main healer of de Révolte Équipe de Révolte. When the thing is completely healed, wires automatically turn off and come back to the Stand. Spying Wires These wires are used to spy, by detecting sounds and sending them back to the user (thus, eavesdropping). This can be used to detect number of people in a place and the topic they're talking about. The only disadvantage is really low quality of sounds coming to the user's ear. Memory Stealing Wires Third type of wires works only if Brie has enough will and is focused enough, so it often can't be used during the battle. It can remove any short- or long-term memories, but not from cerebellum - so strong-learned abilities, like riding bike or summoning and using basic moves of a Stand cannot be removed. Despite that, Miracle can steal any other memory and emotion and compress it into a golden pocket watch with a photo of the owner inside. When Brie desires, she can open the watch and read all memories she needs. She keeps all the watches on her belt, when one is destroyed, so are the memories. Gallery Je Mamuse-Miracle.png|Miracle, as it appears as a half, along with Je M'amuse Trivia * Stand's battle cry comes from the song referenced in its name. During the chorus there are background voices singing "woah-oh-oh" and "ye-ye-yeah". Navigation Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure Category:Gilu13 Category:Stands Category:Close Range Stands Category:Long Range Stands Category:Fanon Stands